


Precious Cuteness

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sex, Twinks, Underage Sex, feeling up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: When the boy had first walked into the Math classroom and his eyes locked on the beautiful individual known as Jude Jacobs, Connor was hooked. He knew that he was going to have to get to know who had just walked in on his life.
Relationships: Jude Adams Foster/Connor Stevens
Kudos: 10





	Precious Cuteness

There was something about seeing the boy in blue that always brought a smile to his face. While he always knew that he was a little different when it came to who he was attracted to, it was not until the door opened to the classroom and Jude walked in that Connor finally knew. He just couldn’t help but stare at the boy as he walked in the maths classroom; Jude Jacobs was the definition of cuteness with his fragile pale almost white skin, short nicely kept hair and a pair of beautiful eyes. 

Eyes that he would find himself happily staring into, every chance he gets.

While his eyes were breathtaking, it was the almost fragile and shy way that the boy had entered that made Connor want him. He had to protect him. He knew it was weird to want to wrap his arms around a classmate and protect him like that, but something in him was forcing it. 

“Too cute for your own good…” Connor whispered under his breath, sinking low onto his desk. It kept his arms pinned down.

Today was one of those days that he just wanted to wrap his more muscular arms around his fragile best friend and cuddle him into submission. Mainly, because his best friend had chosen the day to torture him further by going all out with his cuteness. It wasn’t just the blue tee that complimented his eyes, or that dorky nervous smile that had Connor’s mouth running dry. Really it was everything. The way he moved, the way he sounded and gave a tiny wave before sitting at his desk across the room. That protective hug sounded, in Connor’s mind, better than the pearly gates themselves. He knew that Jude would be one to struggle against affection and just randomly hugging, but Connor wouldn’t care even if it got him bitten. 

Silently cutting through the air a few moments later, a paper airplane shot from one boys desk to the other. It hit Jude’s wrist, and he cast a playful glance. Just before tossing it back at his best friend, he noticed Connor was motioning to read the paper. 

‘My place after school?’ it read, with the corner torn off and still balled between the muscular boys fingers. 

Jude offered a cute smile before turning back to the front of the class, letting Connor finally breathe. That smile was a killer.

Despite their plan to spend the afternoon together, a rather tiring gym class got to the pair of them and instead they found themselves settling down in the living room of Steven's household. With Connor heading off to get some drinks as Jude removed his shoes and got himself comfortable. It was coming back with the dreams that Connor came back to the sight that would fill his mind every time he was asked what was cute to him.

Lying on his couch was his fast asleep best friend, using Connor’s own cat as a pillow. 

Something that had the other boy pouting, since the cat who would scratch him for even trying to touch him was lying there and taking it, with a look that said ‘move this human and you will find feces on your pillow’. Despite his desire to get himself injured by throwing the cat away from his boy and having Jude use him as a pillow, a nearly equally tired Connor simply allowed the boy to rest and after placing the drinks down, he instead settled down on the floor, with his back against the couch and drifted off himself. The teen’s dream consists of himself and the extremely cute boy on his couch, getting closer. 

Even if he wasn’t entirely sure why it happened at a park.

Alone in a more private part of the park, Connor and Jude found themselves sitting down at a peaceful picnic table which overlooked the almost crystal blue lake that was the sole feature of this corner of the park. The pair smiled as they watched the peaceful lake, uninterrupted by the sounds of the theme park behind him. Both of them couldn’t help but sigh in happy relief from the calmness of the situation, each enjoying the freshness of the air as it surrounded them both. 

It wasn’t just the calmness and sheer beautifulness of the lake that had Connor smiling, it was his pure innocent best friend. A boy who was sitting as close to him as he could without anyone coming to conclusions about them if they saw. Not that Connor would have cared, instead it was the more muscular boy who inched his hand over and laced their fingers together.

The pair blushing while looking at each other, as their hands linked.

Not caring about the idiots of the world, Connor moved himself closer to his best friend. Making sure that their eyes were linked, as he softly spoke. “You are so beautiful, Jude… no one even comes close…”

Jude’s blush only deepened to a crimson as Connor’s free hand moved over, with the fingers very lightly reaching out to massage his friend’s fragile soft cheek. He loved making the pale skin redden from his attention. Shifting his body an inch closer, the boys were trapped in silence for the moment. Nothing needed to be said, and both started leaning closer. Connor took the lead while cupping Jude’s cheek and brought the boy upwards until their lips finally touched in a soft kiss. Jude tasted like nothing he had ever imagined, and his lips were softer than marshmallows. Connor could feel his friend melting into the kiss, going limper for a moment as their lips interlocked again after a moment's pause.

The two broke apart with their unwavering eyes staring deep into the other boys.

Slowly their bodies turned to one another, Connor still caressing his love’s face. The boy found himself whispering out his next wish: “Can I remove your shirt, Jude? I…”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence as Jude nodded, as shy and cute as ever.

Connor smiled as he reached out and fingered the bottom of his best friend’s long sleeved t-shirt, with the boy easing it up the undefined body of his best friend. With his thumbs hooked under the t-shirt, Connor’s palms rubbed against that smooth chest as it slowly started to show itself to him. Internally moaning as every inch of the pale skin revealed itself to him. Not that he was overly happy with being able to see the ribs of the petite boy. His attention was pulled in when he had removed his friend’s shirt with Connor taking in the cute darker pink nipples that graced his friend’s body. 

The nipples were as petite and cute as their owner.

A growl formed in the Stevens boy’s throat at the mere sight of a shirtless Jude, with his hands moving to the paleness and beauty of his best friend’s chest. Something that would have had Jude’s cheeks getting redder, if they could have. Instead he shyly looked away as his best friend’s hands worshiped his body. Something that continued for a while before Connor moved in an attempt to get in a better position. Using the change in positions, Jude decided to try something and reached out in order to push Connor down and pin the muscular boy to the bench. 

His eyes widened when it seemed to work, Jude climbed on top of his best friend and grinned happily down at the boy below him.

A grinning Connor playfully giggled at his best friend’s attempt at dominance. “Are you having fun, cutie?”

Jude ignored his once more blushing cheeks as he bent down and pressed their lips together for another deep kiss, with the now formerly giggling Connor allowing his best friend to dominate the kiss.

Connor failed to notice that as they kissed the petite boys hands hard began to roam his body with an odd hunger. He could feel Jud’s fingers tracing the lines in his muscles slowly, being guided upwards by the definition of his abs even with his eyes clenched shut. They each moaned for the other but refused to break the kiss. Massaging every inch of the covered up yet defined body had Jude moaning louder into his best friend’s throat, feeling his cock throbbing for the other boy and the urge to try just ripping the tank top off to finally see what was hidden underneath. He finally broke the kiss with a cute smirk and copied Connor in hooking under the boy’s shirt then slowly started to peel it off. 

Tanned flesh was slowly revealed as Jude dragged up the tee, his breath shuddering and blowing softly against Connor’s neck. Despite the shudder, Jude smiled downward and kept easing the muscular body into view. His lips began to wetten, even before licking them. Connor’s buff body was flawlessly defined, chiseled like a marble statue in his eyes of Jude. The sexy six-pack was mouth-watering, and almost as hot as they were the darker pink nipples that Jude peeled the shirt away from. 

‘Oh god…’ Jude gulped, as he took in the view of Connor’s body while wondering how a teen their age would get a body like that. As if he knew what his best friend was thinking, Connor smirked and leaned up for another quick kiss that deepened the crimson on his friend’s face, who realised that he had been caught staring down instead of keeping up their make out session.

“Like Jude?” Connor grinned, with the muscular boy flexing and letting his six-pack abs shine for his crush.

Jude ignored the question, too embarrassed to say what was actually on his mind on how much of an effect that Connor’s body was having on him. Instead he focused on something that he wanted to do, with his hands beginning to run down Connor’s chest until he reached the waistband of his friend’s jeans while also leaning in for another kiss. Connor grinned internally when he felt his Jude’s fingers playing with his jeans, despite being a little shocked that Jude was doing something like this. Not wanting to do anything that would stop the cute boy from doing this, Connor doesn’t say anything and instead lifts his ass a little to allow Jude to tug his jeans down past it.

He wasn’t going to say no to having Jude Jacob’s worshiping that part of him.

A horned up Jude continued to tug at the taller boy’s jeans until they were fully off of Connor’s legs, leaving his best friend in a slightly bulged pair of blue boxer briefs. Something that made the younger boy stop in his movements, shocked that his favourite color was covering that part of his best friend. Oddly it made him feel even more connected to the other boy, since his favourite color had become ‘their’ color, ever since he had painted his fingernails blue and after being teased without mercy, had gotten his confidence back through Connor doing the same.

After sharing yet another lust and needy kiss, Connor smirked at his best friend. “You know… it’s my turn right?”

Jude’s eyes widened a little while blushing at the thought as the muscular teen flipped them over, with Jude blushing as the hottest boy in his year level hovered above him, wearing only his boxer briefs and getting ready to strip him. A sight that had his cock twitching in his boxer briefs and very quickly hardening up to full mast, something that made him glad that the only who would see him in this state would be one in a hopefully equally aroused state. Once more, Jude thought that his best friend could read his mind with Connor moving his hips downwards in order to rub their hardened cocks together between his very thin fabric boxer briefs and Jude’s thicker pants. 

The thicker pants however weren’t going to last long on the shorter boy, with Connor worming down to being in line with Jude’s pants. Connor made very quick work of his best friend’s pants, leaving Jude in a pair of unbranded forest green boxer briefs, which were a little faded in place from usage in private moments but it wasn’t overly obvious unless you looked close. Connor did notice but didn’t comment due his desire to focus on what was inside of them more. Crawling back up his best friend’s body, Connor grabbed onto his best friend and pulled him upwards in order to share yet another passionate kiss, this time a little more tongue filled then the past few.

“I could get used to those…” Connor breathed out, once the kiss broke.

A blushing Jude nodded once more.

After allowing their underwear clad cocks to grind together once more, Connor pushed his body upwards in order to tease his best friend as he began to kiss down the petite soft body of the shorter boy. A move that he continued all the way down the centre of his friend’s chest and around his belly button, until he reached Jude’s boxer briefs. With the teen now face to face with his best friend’s crotch, Connor leaned down and took the covered length into his mouth and began soaking the thin fabric with his saliva. The teen doing this both to tease his best friend and push his own hormones to the next level by denying it complete access to his cute friend’s cock.

He managed to handle it for a couple of minutes before it got too much.

The shorter boy’s boxer briefs were then almost ripped off, with Jude popping out into the fresh air. Connor licked his lips in a way to stop himself from moaning out as he got the first view of Jude’s beautiful thin four and a half inch cock.

“F-Fuck Jude… It’s as beautiful as you are…” Connor whispered, as he stared at his best friend’s shaft. Jude blushed from the comment, which turned into his eyes jumping open and a loud moan of pleasure escaping him when Connor leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock’s darker pink mushroom head. Jude only got worse when Connor began almost talking to his erect throbbing cock. “While you and my new friend are beautiful, I want to see the other side of your cute adorable owner.”

As he finished his comment, Connor flipped his best friend before Jude could protest and felt his mouth drop. There in front of him was Jude’s adorable bubble butt, with nothing stopping him from leaning in and giving it the love and attention that he had been fantasizing off since the first time he had laid eyes on Jude Jacobs.

While he could have stared at Jude’s ass for hours, Connor didn’t waste any further time and bend downwards in order to bury his face in Jude’s ass. He used his tongue to lap at every little inch of Jude’s crack before focusing all of his attention, on the darker pink puckered hole, moaning internally from the sounds and reactions he was getting from his best friend.

Jude’s breath shook when he felt the pinkness sliding across his hole, tonguing at his virgin rosebud with a passion he didn’t know another person could give. Turning white, his fingers gripped the bench tightly and pushed back slightly into Connor’s face to feel the tongue tasting him deeper.

“O-Oh gosh Connor… Th-that feels s-soooo… ngh!” Jude grunted softly.

“Good… but just think my cute Jude, i’m only getting your beautiful self ready…” Connor said. 

The talled boy licked slowly up the smooth, beautiful crack again. Its softness was intoxicating, with the teenager licking away like he would never eat anything ever again. Fueled on by Jude’s moans of passion Connor loved on the smaller, adorable body until he heard something being muttered. He lovingly bit down on one of the marshmallowy ass cheeks and made Jude jump in surprise. When his love gasped out loud and cutely, Connor sunk his thumbs into the softness of Jude’s behind and spread the cheeks wide open before leaning back in. This time, Connor’s tongue pressed against the hole to slowly ease inside the tightness. Moaning into Jude, the taller boy couldn’t believe that he was pleasuring Jude.

“C-Con-Conner!” Jude cried, as Connor’s tongue worked its way in. 

Both of the two boys were glad that very few of the general public made their way into this section of the theme park due the sheer amount of rides keeping them busy.

“Jude?” Connor asked carefully, finally rising up from the mounds. “I… Could I put more than my tongue inside?”

“L-Like what…” Jude gulped, nervously wondering if Connor wanted to do that.

Blushing a soft crimson, Jude’s mouth opened into an O-shape when he felt something pressing against his hole. It was cold and wet, thicker than Connor’s tongue but thankfully too small to be the other boys member. His body instinctively tightened up as a finger was forced into his hot tightness, slick with saliva. Connor released a moan as his finger was hugged by the tightness of Jone’s hole, feeling the warmth surrounding it while sinking into the knuckle. With it now buried inside completely the tanned boy started to move the digit in and out very carefully as to not hurt the boy he loved.

Jude’s forehead was pressed against the bench, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Unable to say a word.

“Your ass is the best thing ever Jude,” Connor moaned. Pulling out entirely, he returned to the tight hole with two fingers and sunk them inside. While Jude was whining from the new thickness, scissoring that cute hole open was an irresistible urge Connor had to please. The hole was so tight and warm inside, Connor was kicking himself for not sliding something else into Jude’s loving hole. “Fuck I lo-”

With the sensations growing inside of him, a pair of young boys stirred out of their sleep. 

"Hey sleepy head," Connor said with a smirk, as he noticed that his best friend was beginning to wake up.

"Hey," said Jude softly with a blush at the thought of falling asleep, with the amused grin on his best friend's face not helping.

The blush only got worse when he had noticed that something had stirred inside of his boxer briefs, with the shorter boy hoping that his best friend hadn't noticed that he had gotten hard while he was asleep. His hard-on wasn't helped when he looked over at his taller friend nervously and noticed that Connor had removed his shirt while he had been asleep, with Jude's mouth dropping a little at the sight of the defined chest.

"Um… Connor, why did you remove your shirt," asked Jude curiously as he wiped his eyes, wondering if he was actually seeing Connor's defined six-pack chest or if he was still dreaming.

"Well… I was hot," said Connor, the tanned boy shrugging, wondering why he it was a big deal, but also wondering if Jude had been looking at it.

"Oh… right… you're hot… I meant heat wise not looks wise," stuttered out Jude with a blush causing Connor to grin at being called hot by his best friend.

"Yeah… why don't you take yours off as well?" asked Connor as the taller boy blushed a tad at the thought of seeing if Jude's chest was as cute as the rest of him "I mean if you are hot to…"

"Uh… I don't know Connor..." said Jude nervously, with the thirteen year old nervous about showing his undefined to his muscular best friend.

"Dude… Come on it's nearly burning hot in here," tried Connor knowing that he was coming off more than a little desperate, but this was his one chance to get to see more of his best friend without it being hidden by pool water. Thus he had to go for it or he would regret it.

"Right… okay then," said Jude nervously, with the boy praying that Connor wouldn't pick on him too much about his undefined thin chest.

Despite wanting to jump around, Connor could only gulp as he watched Jude remove his shirt, with Connor soaking in the sight of every part of his best friend's pale chest. As he noticed his best friend's attention a blush formed on Jude's face, which stayed until the now shirtless boys were distracted by playing one of Connor's video games. With Jude losing himself in the game, Connor was free to check out his shirtless best friend, with the sight of the cute chest making the taller boy wanting to see more of his best friend. While he was feeling a little guilty about doing it, Connor reached out and without Jude noticing, grabbed onto the remote control for the heater with the taller boy turning the heater on to a temperature that his best friend would soon notice.

"Dude… it's so hot in here," moaned Jude, as the heat coming out got to him, with the shorter boy beginning to glisten from sweat, something that was matched by the tanned mastermind himself.

"Well if you want… we could just strip down and you know the game naked?" said Connor with the taller boy blushing from the comment as he began to ramble out more details "I mean… it would cool us down, and my parents aren't going to be home for a long while, so it would only be us and I wouldn't say anything..."

"Um… okay… but no one's going to know right?" said Jude nervous at the thought of being completely naked around his best friend, while his cock was twitching at the thought of seeing Connor naked, he hoped Connor wasn't going to tease him. Once he had gotten a nod from Connor that he would stay private, Jude added "Okay… but you have to get naked first?"

"Deal," said Connor a little too quickly, blushing at speed.

With the fact it was about to become a reality, Connor's nerves started up with the taller boy lowering his hand down to the waistband of his shorts with the taller boy lowering them down to reveal his bulging boxer briefs. Jude blushed bright red when he noticed that Connor had caught him watching, with the pair staring at each other as Connor fingered his boxer briefs before slowly pulling them down.

"Wow," said Jude, as he got a view of his best friend's cock, with the shorter boy blushing as he took in the sight of every inch of Connor's cock. Connor couldn't do anything but blush as Jude's eyes enjoyed the sight of his naked body, with the shorter boy enjoying the sight of Connor's ball sac hanging beneath his sexy cock, and the patch of brownish hair surrounding Connor's member.

"Your turn Jude," said Connor, with the tanned boy's voice crackling a little as he asked his best friend to get completely naked in front of him.

"Right," said Jude nervously, as he fingered the waistband of his shorts.

"Do you want some help?" asked Connor nervously as he tested the waters of their new 'relationship', as he watched Jude finger the waist band.

The shorter boy nodded his head softly, with Connor blushing and getting more nervous as Jude accepted his idea with the tanned boy slowly moving over to his best friend with Connor dropping down to his knees in front of a shirtless Jude. After looking up at Jude, Connor fingered his best friend's shorts before pulling them down to reveal his best friend's tenting boxer briefs with Connor blushing at the fact Jude was hard due to him. With a nervous gulp, Connor reached out and fingered the waistband of Jude's boxer briefs before slowly pulling them down and getting a look at Jude's thin but cute cock. As a bright red Jude stepped out of his boxer briefs, Connor's eyes took in the sight of his best friend's naked body, his eyes soaking in every inch of the pale boy's body from his cute nipples to the thin but sexy shaft pointing directly at him.

"Wow," said Connor, causing Jude to blush a deeper red as he was checked out by his best friend.

"It's not that bad… is it?" asked Jude nervously, as he tried to cover his cock from his best friend's view with Connor closing the gap between them.

"It's anything but…' said Connor, not knowing what else he could say about what was one of the sexiest sights he had ever seen, his best friend completely naked. Connor reached down and took a hold of Jude's smaller hands, removing them from their position and once again revealing Jude's cock to him.

"Con?" said Jude nervously.

"Shush" said Connor, as he leaned in and shook his best friend by planting a kiss on Jude's lips, with Jude following his dream self and melting into the kiss "it's just as cute as you,"

"Really…" asked Jude nervously, the shorter boy's blushing as he felt Connor's hand reach down and lightly grab onto his cock. Connor planted another kiss on Jude's lips as a response as he led Jude's hand over to his own cock, with the pair of best friends beginning to explore each other's cocks.

"Let's go to my room Jude," said Connor softly.

Connor grabbed onto his naked best friend's hand and led the shorter boy through his house to his bedroom, with Jude blushing from nerves as he looked at Connor's bed. While he had been in Connor's room before, this was different, and his relationship with his best friend had changed since the last time. Connor smiled softly at his best friend, as he led Jude over to his bed with the pair sitting down on it as Connor leaned in and kissed Jude again as he lowered them onto the bed. The kiss broke once Jude had laid down on his back with Connor on all fours above him, the pair blushing as they felt their cocks rubbing against each other, with the pair sharing a smile. Connor lowered his body, so the gap between them was non-existent as the pair shared their next kiss, with Connor deepening the kiss and taking it to the next level by slipping his tongue into Jude's mouth. As they laid there making out on Jude's bed, the pair began to get more comfortable with each other. Eventually Jude found himself submitting to his best friend in the head kiss, with the younger boy moaning from the feeling of their cocks grinding against each other with the feeling of Connor's cock against his own driving the shorter boy wild.

"God you are so beautiful Jude," said Connor after he had broken the kiss, with Jude blushing as he listened to his best friend's husky voice.

"You're sexier," protested Jude, not believing one bit that he was cute.

"What no way! Look at Maddie dude! You're getting all of the girls and heck even some of the boys are interested in you," protested Connor, the debate of who was better looking over taking the fact they were both butt naked with Connor on top of Jude.

"But… but you are so much hotter than me! You have muscles and a six pack! And unlike me the girls actually WANT to date you" protested the shorter boy with Connor laughing at Jude's comments, with Connor not believing one bit.

"Seriously Jude? You could have ANYONE at school! Dude you are so nice and great" said Connor, shocked that Jude could believe that anyone was better than him.

"I don't want anyone," muttered Jude, with Connor feeling his heart warming from the underlined comment of "I want you".

With Connor wanting to make sure that Jude knew that he felt the same way, Connor leaned down and planted another kiss on the shorter boy's mouth with Jude moaning loudly into it from the passion of Connor's kiss. Once he had broken the kiss, Connor began to move down Jude's body, licking and sucking on every inch of the pale boy's flesh, wanting to enjoy and taste every part of his best friend, with the taller boy using his hands to grope any part of Jude's body his mouth was touching. Jude's moans quickly filled the room of his body and was worshiped by his best friend, the shorter boy withering from every lick and touch. Jude's moans got louder when Connor upped the ante, making the feels more intense by beginning to suck on the small nubs that made up Jude's cute nipples, with Jude moaning from the feeling of Connor's teeth lightly nibbling them.

As he moaned from the pleasurable feeling, Jude was shocked at how good it felt to have someone almost biting your nipples off. As he felt Jude's cock throb against him, Connor stopped his assault on the cute nubs, and began to move down his best friend's thin frame once more, planting kisses every few inches. Connor continued until he reached his best friend's throbbing cock, which he took a hold of, with the taller boy giving his best friend's cock a few long slow strokes. The taller boy moved closer to his best friend's cock, with Jude moaning loudly as his cock was taken into his best friend's mouth, with Jude's mind racing. He couldn't believe that he felt that good, and began to understand why his older brothers hooked up with girls, if he was Jesus and Brandon, he would be trying to get one any time he could. Jude's moaning quieted down a little as Connor bobbed up and down on the short boy's shaft, but as Connor continued to suck on his cock, Jude wanted to return the favor.

"Hey Connor?" started a nervous Jude, as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah?" asked the thirteen year old, with the defined taller boy pulling off of Jude's cock with Jude releasing a low moan from losing the sensation of his best friend's mouth around his member.

"Can I… um suck you?" Jude asked with the shorter boy blushing a little missing the grin on the taller boy's face.

"YEAH!" beamed Connor, before the buff thirteen year old blushed a little, coughing a little as he "Um I mean… yeah sure,"

Before Jude could change his mind, Connor moved up his best friend's body so his cock was swinging above the shorter boy's face with Jude feeling his cock twitch from having Connor's cock so close to his mouth. Not wanting to waste any time, Jude leaned up and wrapped his lips around his best friend's cock with the shorter boy hoping that it wouldn't be the last time he would get to suck on Connor's cock. Jude focused on the mushroom head of Connor's cock for a few moments before beginning to bob up and down on it with the younger boy loving the feel and slight taste of Connor's cock.

"Oh god Jude," moaned Connor, the tanned boy loving the feeling of Jude's tongue swiping at the flesh of cock.

He couldn't believe that he was doing this, that it was even better than he could have dreamt of and he had definitely dreamed about it plenty of time. It didn't take long before Jude got into the rhythm of sucking on Connor's cock, but despite loving the feeling of Jude's mouth around his cock, Connor wanted to play with Jude's cock again. Connor paused Jude for a moment as he moved around so he could move them into a 69 position, with the boy's getting into the rhythm of sucking on each other quickly. It didn't take much longer before Jude and Connor felt themselves getting ready to cum, with Jude fighting the urge to fuck his crush's mouth as hard and rapid as he could until he shot his load.

"Oh god Con, I'm going to…" moaned out Jude as the thirteen year old thrust his hips upwards in order to push his cock further into his best friend's mouth.

Grinning at the fact he was going to get to taste Jude's cum, Connor continued sucking until he felt Jude's cock twitch inside of his mouth and start pumping ropes of cum into his mouth. As Jude's load coated the inside of his mouth, Connor kept swallowing to make sure that he didn't miss any part of his best friend's cum. Once Jude had finished shooting his load into Connor's mouth, Jude quickly went back to work and took Connor's cock back into his mouth. Jude sucked onto the defined tanned boy's cock with all of his might, not wanting to miss out on his chance to have some of his best friend's cum inside of him.

"Fuck Jude," moaned out Connor, with the thirteen year old beginning to thrust in and out of the shorter boy's mouth as fast as he could. Internally grinning that Connor was getting closer, Jude used his tongue to tease his best friend's cock as Connor pushed it in and out of his mouth until Connor wasn't able to handle it anymore.

"JUDE!" cried out Connor as he threw his head back and started shooting his own load down the throat of his best friend with Jude happily accepting the offered load.

When the thirteen year old had finished shooting his cum into his best friend's mouth, Connor collapsed down onto Jude before quickly rolling off. The pair lied there, head to toe as they got their breath back, before Connor turned himself around in order to rest his head on the pillows. Once they had gotten their breath back, Connor and Jude turned to face each other, with the pair leaning in and sharing a kiss with the teens getting a slight taste of their own cum.

"Jude… does this make us… you know?" asked Connor once the pair had broken their kiss, with the tanned teen wondering what this meant, where are they boyfriends now? Friends with benefits? Or what.

"I don't know… do you to be?" asked Jude, his own thoughts mirroring Connors, something had changed, they were no longer simply best friends.

"I don't know..." admitted Connor, a little fearful, while he knows Jude is cute and that he liked what happened he didn't know if he was ready to be that.

"Then why label it? Why don't we just be Connor and Jude?" said Jude, labels did seem to complicate things.

"Deal." grinned Connor.

As they grinned at each other, Jude slowly moved closer to his best friend who wrapped his arms around the shorter boy with the pair sitting lost in their thoughts as Jude cuddled into his crush. With his thoughts still on the boy, whose mouth he had just shot a load into, Connor couldn't get past how cute his best friend is.


End file.
